True Love
by Rocksbabigirl
Summary: Stephanie is fighting to tell her one true love her feelings. She soons finds love with a man total unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

In her mind she never really knew what love was. Sure she thought she was in love with Andrew (Test), but it was many just an attraction thing. Don't even get her started on Triple H, in the beginning she did it to get back at her dad, but as the relationship want on she started to have feelings for him. Because she was blinded by love she did anything and just about everything he wanted her to do. She did have a bad history when it came to men, and she did make a lot of mistakes in her life. One thing that she would never regretted was the day that she feel in love with a man that change her life forever. The first day she saw him she knew that was something special about him. When she found out that they were going to putting her in a storyline with him, she couldn't of been any happier. When people think about him the first thing that comes to mind is his arrogance, yet one of the greatest wrestler ever in this business. But when she was around him, she saw a total different side of him. The sweet, innocent, adorable, and sexy side. For the past five years that he has been here she wanted nothing more than to tell him how she felt. Even though people said that there was something going between them, nothing ever happen. Only kissing on more than one occassion but nothing more. After her divorce to Triple H, she thought that there was nothing else standing her way of telling him how she felt so they could be together. Then again she didn't know whether or not that he would want to be with her anymore because she shut him out more than once.

They say that true love conquers all, and she knew that she loved him but wasn't so sure how he felt about her. Seeing as how the draft was coming up and there might be a chance of him going to Raw was a good way for them to get close.

"Stephanie? Did you hear me?"ask Vince

"No sorry what you say."said Stephanie

"You been out of it for the last couple of days. Something wrong?"ask Vince

"No I just been thinking that's all."Stephanie said

"About what?"Vince ask

"Nothing, it's nothing Dad don't worry."Stephanie said

"If you say so, so who you like to see come over to Raw?"He ask

"In my opinion, Kurt Angle. I mean Dad think about it he is the best athlete on Smackdown and if he comes to Raw he will be even better."She said

"You do have a point, and he has been champion before-

"Four times."She said

"Right, so if he comes I'm sure he dominate the Raw roster to."He said

"Exactly, I sure hope he comes over."She said excited

"Why are you getting excited?"He ask

"Oh no reason in particular Dad, just Raw needs a change."She said

"Mmhmm sure, I know you Stephanie, and you got that look in your eye. So spill it what's going on between you and Angle?"He ask

"Me and Kurt? Nothing dad, come on why would you think that?"She ask

"Well because you been staring at his photo ever since we got here, and every time you say his name your face lights up."He said

"You must be seeing things, I am just excited about the draft."She said

"You still have feelings for him don't you?"He ask

"Yes, I can't help it dad I really love him."She said giving in

"I knew I always saw something between you two." He said

"Yeah I just don't know if he feels the same way." She said

"And why is that?"He ask

"I haven't really talk to him since I lost my job as General Manger."She said

"But things were going good before you left right?"He ask

"Yes, but I haven't talk to him ever since. He usually calls but he hasn't. I even heard he was dating Dawn Marie."She said

"Oh everybody dated Dawn Marie, I am sure if you talk to him everything will be worked out."He said

"So you really think I have a chance with him?"She ask

"I haven't seen you act like this about a guy in a long time, so I know that your in love."He said

"And how do you feel about him?"She ask

"As long as your happy with him that's all that matters."He said

"Good."She said

"But he is a good guy, I do like him."He said

"I'm glad now all I have to do is get a hold of him."She said

"He will be here tonight, so that should give you a chance to talk to him."He said

"Tonight."She said

"Yep, tonight. Now I'll be back later."He said

"Ok bye."She said

"Cya."He said

One way or another she had to tell him the truth. Even if he turned her down she had to let him know how she felt before it's to late.


	2. Unexpected

It had been a few weeks since Kurt came to Raw, and every time she want to talk to him he would always claim that he was to busy. Because he was avoiding her, and not being the Kurt that she fell in love with. She ask her father to send her back to Smackdown, she couldn't handle being on the a show with a man she loved, but didn't love her back. So today was her first day back on Smackdown in almost two years, hopefully she will have a better time over their then she did on Raw. So here she was sitting in Theodore Long office, going over what was planned in the show for tonight.

"Now Stephanie you were Gm before, so I am sure you know how to handle business around here."said Teddy

"That is correct, I know what I am doing."said Steph

"Well basically all I need for you to do is make sure everything is in check. Ya feel me."Teddy said

"I feel you."Steph laugh

"Alright, well it's great doing business with you, and if you need anything just holla."Teddy said

"Cool thanks."said Steph as she left the room

Being on Smackdown was refreshing to say the least. She didn't have to worry about running into Kurt, and pretended that she was ok. When in reality she was broken up inside. If Kurt didn't want to be with her maybe it was time for her to move on.

"Why the long face?"ask a familiar voice

"No reason really just thinking."said Steph

"What about?"He ask

"When did you all the sudden become interesting in what I am thinking?"She ask

"I've always have, you were just to caught up with Angle. You didn't even notice."He said

"Why should I really care though?"She ask

"I'm not asking you to care Steph, I am just telling you."He said

"Oh ok."She said

"Well can't say I didn't try to help."He said getting up

"Wait hold on, I'm sorry. Sit back down."She said grabbing his arms

"Alright, what you thinking about?"He ask

"You should know."She said

"I guess Kurt turn you down."He said

"Pretty much, I guess I blew my chances with him."She said

"Maybe you should stop thinking about this fairy tale thing."He said

"It's not a fairy tale thing, it's love. But he just doesn't love me anymore."She said

"Did he actually say that?"He ask

"He said he has been moved on, and maybe I should to."She said

"Why haven't you?"He ask

"Because I want Kurt."She said

"Now that Kurt doesn't want you, why don't you move on to."He suggested

"And with who, you?"She laughed

"I didn't say that, but since you brought it up. Why not after the show we go grab a bite to eat?"He ask

"I don't know, I mean I not really ready to be in a relationship."She said

"Steph I am not asking for you to marry me, I'm just suggesting that we have a little fun... together."He said

"You know, I never would of thought that you of all people would want to go out with me."She said

"You would be surprise about a lot of things about me."He smiled

"So after the show we can go."She said

"Yeah, I'll meet you by the exit after the show."He said

"Ok, then afterwards you can drive me back to the hotel and change."She said

"Why do you want to change, you look fine in what you have on."He said

"Thanks, but if were going to go out to eat, I want to be comfortable."She said

"Alright, well I'll see you then."He said

"Ok."She said

Never in a million years did she think she was going to go on a date with him. She was more than happy to go out with him. He was the last person she would ever thought be interested in her. So this should be an interesting night to say the least. The rest of the night went as planned, she helped Teddy out with all the things he needed. Once the show ended she went to go meet him by the exit.

"I really do think you look fine in what your wearing."He said

"Are you just saying that cause you don't want me to change?"She ask

"Exactly, you know how you women are."He said

"No why don't you tell me."She said

"You spend like ten years trying to find a perfect outfit, that you are only going to wear for a hour or so."He said

"Just for that statement I am going to take an extra ten minutes to get ready."She said

"Women your killing me already and the date hasn't even started."He said

"Well I guess you better get use to it."She said

Back at Steph's Hotel

"Are you even alive in there?"He ask after a half hour

"I'm fine, a couple more minutes."She said as she put on her shoes

"Ok.."He said

"I am coming right out, just wait."She said as she check herself once more in the mirror

"You better be lucky I am patience."He said

"So wasn't this worth the wait?"She ask spinning around

When he just stood their staring she knew she did a good job at picking at the outfit.

"I'll take that as a yes."She laugh

"You look beautiful."He said

"Thanks."She said

"So you ready, you don't need to do one last thing?"He ask

"Nope I think I got everything."She said

"Cool, I was thinking we go to this restaurant called Chez es Saada."He said

"I've heard of that place isn't that a Moroccan place?"She ask

"That is correct, and I thought we should try something new."He said as he open his car door for her

"Well I am up for that."She said once he got in the car

"Thought you might."He said

_**At Chez es Saada**_

"So how is everything?"He ask

"Pretty good."She said

"Yeah, this isn't all that bad."He said

"So what was the real reason you ask me out?"She ask changing the subject

"To be honest I never got over the thing I had for you since you came to the business."He said

"Really?"She ask

"Yeah, but I figured since you've had this thing for Angle, I wouldn't have a chance."He said

"I thought you was still married."She said

"No, I've been divorce for awhile."He said

"So does that explain the reason why you try to help me all those times with my father?"She ask

"Yeah, and plus he was wrong."He said

"Well this is shocking."She said

"How so, I gave you a lot of clues."He said

"I guess I was just blind, I'm sorry."She said

"No need to apologize, you're here with me now."He said smiling

"So after this, where do you want to go with this?"She ask

"I was hoping to have something more with you, but I think we should take it slow only because I don't think your over Angle."He said

"Your right I'm not."She said

"So if you are up for it, I would really like to spend more time with you."He said

"I would like that. I do agree that we should take it slow."She said

"Good, so you want to get out of here?"He ask

"Yeah."She said

The rest of the night want pretty good, neither one knew how much they actually had in common. He drove to a near by park.

"Wanna walk around?"He ask

"Sure."She said

"So are you having a good time?"He ask

"Yes, I want to thank you to."She said

"Thank me for what?"He ask

"For getting my mind off Kurt for one night."She said

"Well you are welcome."He said smiling

They soon fell into an uncomfortable silence. So he decided to break it with something he wanted to get of his chest for a long time.

"Hey Steph?"He ask

"Yes?"She ask

"I'm sorry."He said

"Sorry? For what?"She ask

"I should've been their for you, and I wasn't."He said

"What are you talking about?"She ask

"The first ever father, daughter match."He said

"What about it?"She ask

"October 19, 2003. Was the last time I saw you, and because of me you lost your job."He said

"How could you possible blame yourself, I got myself into that match. I wasn't going to back down and even though I really didn't have a chance. I am pretty sure I gave my dad something to remember me by."She said

"You know I would've help you if I could."He said

"You were the only one that did actually help me. So I know you would've, but that's in the past now. My Dad and I actually have talk, and even though were not exactly on the father-daughter level I want us to be. Were in a good place and I am back now so stop beating yourself up."She said

"Yeah but do you realize that if I hadn't come up with the idea for myself v.s Lesnar, none of that would've happen."He said

"Look I had just as much involvement in it as you did. I could've had said no to the match but I thought you deserved a title match so I took the risk. I may have not come out a winner in the end, but I did what I had to do."She said

"Damn women, why do you have to be so headstrong?"He ask

"Hey I am a McMahon, were all headstrong."She said

"You ain't lying about that."He said

"So are you cool now, your going to stop worrying about it?"She ask

"Yeah I am, and you being here with me tonight makes up for it."He said

"I'm glad."She said

"Actually there is one more thing I want to do before I say everything is ok."He said

"And what's that?"She ask

"This...

With that said he pulled her into a kiss, a kiss that soon turn passionate. Finally after a few minutes, he finally broke the kiss.

"Wow."She said breathless

"Yeah."He said

"You know I think I could get use to those."She said smirking

"You sure about that darlin, I mean it could get a little-

"I am up for anything."She said

"Now this is the same Stephanie McMahon right?"He ask amused

"The one and only, except I actually know what I want, and right now Taker I want more of those kisses."She said

"Ask and you shall receive."He said pulling her into a kiss


	3. Old Fashion Fun

Stephanie woke up the next morning and couldn't help but smile. Never did she imagine that she Stephanie McMahon, would ever go on a date with The Undertaker. She remember when he was one of her worst enemies, now he was kinda like her special friend.

"Morning Princess, did you sleep well?"Taker ask

"Yes I did, thanks to you."Steph said

"Well I'm glad to hear that."He said

"So you hungry? I can fix you something."She said

"No need to do that, I already got something come down stairs and you'll see."He said smiling

"Oh looks good."She said as she looked at the food

"I don't really do this, I thought you deserved it. "He said

"Thanks, I hope this happens more often."She said

"Never know it might."He said winking at her

"See as how we have nothing to do today, what you wanna do?"She ask

"Anything you want. But I was thinking I show you around Houston a little."He said

"Ok, when do you want time do you want to head out?"She ask

"A little later on, right now we can just hang around here and talk."He said

"I'm cool with that."She said

"So was it good?"He ask

"Oh yeah, you were good probably the best I ever had."She said

He just smiled at her, then started laughing when he realize what she meant

"Darlin, I was talking about the food."He said laughing

"Oh I'm sorry."She said blushing

"That's alright, I'm glad you think I was good."He said

"Great actually."She said

"What was that?"He ask

"Nothing."She said as she got up to clean her plate

"You know it's always good thing to speak your mind."He said wrapping his arms around her

"I said you were great."She said

"You were wonderful to."He said

"You don't mean that."She said

"No I do, you did things last night that I didn't know you would."He said

"Hey I'm not as innocent as I look."She said

"I now, know that. I wouldn't mind you showing me again soon."He said kissing her neck

"I would like that to."She said

"I know."He said

"So what's the weather going to be like."She said trying to ignore the fact that him kissing her neck was turning her own

"Nice way to change the subject."He said

"No I really want to know."She said

"Well it's going to rain later this evening. But right now it's about eighty-two degrees."He said

"Oh cool, I'm going to take a shower."She said

"Can I join you?"He ask

"Are you serious?"She ask him shocked

"As serious as I could ever get."He said smirking

"Well allow me to lead the way."She said

**A little later on **

"I thought we were suppose to just take a shower?"He ask

"I'm sorry it's your fault."She said

"How is that?"He ask

"Because your to damn hot."She said

"Blame that on my parents."He said

"Wherever you got it, I like it."She said

"Thanks darling."He said

"Your welcome."She said

They continue to get dress. Finally Taker decided to show her around a little early. The rest of the day went pretty good. He showed her all around Houston, his favorite bar, restaurant, even his favorite store. She of course enjoy all of it, she really didn't know in all the years she has known him. That he wasn't a bad guy as every made him out to be.

"So did you have a good time?"He ask

"Yes, I did spending any day with you would be fun, at least I think. We need to hurry up and get these bags in the house."She said when she realize it started to rain

"It ain't nothing but a little rain. It's not going to hurt me."He said getting out the car

"Your going to get sick."She told him

"I'll be alright."He said grabbing some bags

"You men think you can handle everything."She said

"We can. There isn't anything I can't handle."He said

"Oh really?"She ask

"Yes really."He said

"Well I don't think you can handle me."She said

"Is t hat some sort of a challenge?"He ask once they were in the house

"Depends on what I get in return."She said sending him a smile

"Anything you want."He said

"I don't know if you can handle all of this."She said

"I did last night."He said

"What makes you think you are going to be so lucky tonight, you have to catch me before that happens."She said and took off running

He quickly but threw the things he had in his hands down, and ran after her. He caught up with her in the bed room of course.

"You really want me to take you to school don't you?"He ask

"Are you going to be my teacher or are you going to be the mean principal."She said

"I think the principal, because we do anything we what."He said

"Good because I've been so bad, that I need to go to the principal's office."She said

"Then I think I am going to go really old school and break at the paddle."He said

"Do as you wish."She said

"You know every day you surprise me even more Stephanie McMahon."He said laughing


	4. Daddy's Disapproval

"Hey Dad."Steph said

"How's my little girl?"Vince ask

"Good. How about you?"Steph ask

"Just great. You sound happy."Vince said

"Oh I am."Steph said

"Is it because your back on Smackdown?"Vince ask

"That's part of it, and the fact that I might be in love."said a beaming Steph

"Oh who's the lucky guy?"Vince ask

"Um...Mark."Steph said

"Does Mark have a last name?"Vince ask

"Yes, but I'm not going to say."Steph said

"Why?"Vince ask

"Because your just going to get mad, you and him never seen eye to eye Only on a couple occasion."Steph said

"Stephanie."Vince said

"Ok, it's Taker."Steph said

"As in The Deadman?"Vince ask

"Yeah that's guy."Steph said

"Oh ok ."Vince said

"So your not upset?"Steph ask

"A little, I just don't think he is good enough for you."Vince said

"No body is ever good enough for me, in your eyes Dad."Steph said

"That's not true."Vince said

"Well I don't care if you don't like him, it's not going to change how I feel about him."Steph said

"I knew sending you their was a bad idea."Vince said

"Dad can you be happy for me, just this once?"Steph ask

"Ok, as long as your happy."Vince said giving in

"I am."Steph told him

"Ok then. I'll talk to you later."Vince said

"Ok Daddy, I love you."Steph said

"Love you to Princess."Vince said

"That was your Dad?"Taker ask once she hung up

"Yeah."Steph said

"What he say about us?"Taker ask

"Honestly, he doesn't think your good enough for me."Steph said

"Well it's to bad, I don't care what that Bastard thinks. I'm not leaving you."Taker said

"That Bastard happens to be my father, and I don't want you to leave either."Steph said

"Yeah the same guy that put you in a match against himself, and beat you up until your Mom threw in towel."Taker said

"And thanks to a certain someone I was in that match."Steph said

"Whatever, he gave you chances to back out but you be a headstrong person, want through with it."Taker reminded her

"So it's my fault that I was in the that match?"Steph ask

"If I remember correctly, you said, I will not quit, not now not ever. They were your very own words after he ask you to reconsider that match."Taker said

"That is true I said that, but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even been in that match."Steph said

"The whole reason why I had the match at Survivor Series, was because I was trying to get revenge. For what he did to you."Taker said

"Yeah right, I think you did that for yourself."Steph said

"Part of it was and everybody else he screwed over including you. But if you don't want to believe it, I don't really care. I'm tired of talking about it."Taker said

"Why because you know it's true."Steph said

"Is this going to go on all night long, you know and I know. That it's your father's fault that you were put in that match, and that you lost your match. You and I had nothing to do with it. I really don't want to hear about it anymore. Because in your eyes no matter what your father is always right."Taker said

"That is not true."Steph told him

"You basically worship the ground he walks on after all the crap he done to you. He still is number one in your eyes. I hope you don't think that just because he is your father that I'm suppose to be doing the same."Taker said

"I never ask you to do that. I really don't care if you love him or hate him."Steph said

"Well my darlin, I do hate him."Taker said

"You really are an asshole."Steph said

"You really are a spoil bitch."Taker said

"You make me sick."Steph said

"Anyway, are you going to finish cooking or do you want me to?"Taker ask

"You can."Steph said as she got up and walked out

"Women."Taker said shaking his head

He finished cutting up the potatoes and carrots . After he put them in the pot with the roast, he grabbed himself a beer and want in the living room. He didn't know why they were making a big deal out of this anyway. They both knew that once her father found out he wouldn't like it. He didn't really care if she choose her father's side that's what he expected. At this point and time he rather have her leave. Then have her stay around and worry about what her father did or didn't approve of.

You would think that since she had found somebody that made her happy, her dad would be ok. Even though he said he had no problem with it. Deep down she knew that he would try and have Taker be fired for this. Maybe the best thing for both of them would be to end it. Even though she really didn't want that. She had fallen in love with him over the last few months. It would suck if all of this had to end just because her father didn't agree. Whenever had he ever agree with any guy she was with?

She walked in the kitchen and checked on the food. It was done so she took it out, she then set the table for them. She fixed their plates and want to go get him. She walked in the living room and saw him drinking a beer, not really paying attention to what was on t.v.

"You can come eat now."Steph said

"I'll be in their in a few."Taker said

"Your food is going to get cold."Steph said

"I'll be their in a few."Taker repeated

"Ok."Steph said

She want back in the kitchen and sat down to eat her food. A few minutes later came in and sat down. But didn't say anything. They sat their the whole time and ate in silence, neither one really knowing what to say. Well she knew what to say but didn't know how to go about it. He knew how he felt but couldn't actually put them into words. After they finished eating, she got his and her plate and cleaned them off.

"I'm sorry, for what I said earlier."Taker said breaking the silence

"Why, it was the truth."Steph said

"Occasionally yeah, but I was being-

"An asshole."Steph said

"Yeah that."Taker said

"Well I was just as wrong to. I don't know why I expected anything different from my dad Especially when I am with a man like you."Steph said

"Now what is that suppose to mean?"Taker ask

"Exactly what I said. My dad wants me to be with someone like-

"Him. That lives the standards that he has. A man that gets kicks out of other people hurt. Well honey I'm glad I'm not like him, you should be glad I'm not like him."Taker told her

"I don't want you to be like him either."Steph said

"Oh really?"Taker ask

"Yeah really. I love you the way you are."Steph said

"Good because I think... whoa wait a second. Love?"Taker ask

"What are you talking about?"Steph said

"You just said you love me."Taker said

"No I didn't."Steph quickly said

"Yes you did. You have to lie to me."Taker said

"Ok fine. I said, but that doesn't mean I meant it."Steph said

"Oh you meant it."Taker said

"No I didn't."Steph said

"Whatever princess."Taker said walking out the room

"Where are you going?"Steph ask

"To bed, I beat hun."Taker said

"Well aren't you going to help me clean up?"Steph ask

"I think your doing a good job by yourself."Taker said walking up the stairs

"Gosh I hate him."Steph said

"Oh yeah Steph. Just to let you know, I love you."Taker said

"I love you to."Steph whispered with a smile on her face.


End file.
